Project Time Management
by brittana11
Summary: Santana Lopez is a designer on Project Runway when she meets the woman of her dreams. Will the competition pull them apart or push the together? Brittany Pierce is just having fun when she somehow ends up on Project Runway and meets the most interesting woman she's ever met. Can she make this woman fall for her or will she just get played?
1. Introducing the Designers

**Hello everyone this is a stand alone piece in my group of reality TV. This piece of obviously based off of Project Runway. As always it's Brittana centric which means I won't be focusing much of the other designers in this piece. I'm writing this during some free time at work so I don't know when I'll be updating next as we're heading into a busy time at work. This piece will be eight chapters including this one which means I'll be skipping challenges and eliminations. I hope you all enjoy. This first chapter is just an introduction to the designers.**

 **Project Time Management**

"This is project runway. Now let's meet this year's designers." Tim Gunn says. "Our first designer is something of a fire cracker from Chicago, Illinois."

"Hey losers, my name is Santana Lopez and you'd better remember that as I'm going to win. I never do anything half assed I'm always all in." Santana says glaring into the camera. "All those other losers on this show better not mess with me or they'll get a pair of scissors in the eye." she growls.

Tim visibly looks scared of this Latina woman who is short maybe five foot four, with long black hair, a killer body with rather large breasts, chocolate mocha eyes, a tattoo of a skull on her left arm and a Latin phase on her other arm.

"Hey are you staring at my boobs!" Santana shouts leaping at the camera man.

"Okay moving on let's meet our next designer who's from Westerville, Ohio." Tim says.

"Blaine Anderson's the name and making clothes is what I like to do." Blaine goofily says. "I found my passion while I was at Dalton Academy an all boy's school. A singing group called the Warbles needed some new consumes and I volunteered to make them since then I've been making clothes left and right. This is a huge opportunity for me to branch out of making us cosumes."

Blaine is a shorter guy about five foot five with gelled back thick black hair, bushy eye brows and smile that seems just a little phony. Though overall he seems like a very nice man.

"Our next designer can be somewhat of a diva, but just seems like a really sweet young lady let's meet her." Tim says.

There's shouts as it comes into focus on a larger set black woman who's blinged out like a pop star.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to do this intro from Project Runway!" Mercedes shouts.

Something else is shouted back, but it can't be understood thankfully as Mercedes turns her full attention to the camera.

"Hello America, I'm so glad that I've been chosen to be on this wonderful show. Mercedes Jones is the name and I'm going to win Project Runway. I know everyone always says that, but I truly am. You see I'm really good at working fast and making wonderful clothes. Here in my home town of Los Angeles, California I'm known as the Diva Queen. I've dressed Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato and my person favorite the queen herself Beyoncé just to name a few. So you see I've got a leg up on everyone here. Mercedes says smiling into the camera.

"Well isn't she something next up is a young lady from very humble beginnings." Tim says.

The first thing seen is a very beautiful evening dress then it's panned over to a very beautiful brown hair taller women. She gives the camera a shy smile.

"Hi I'm Marley Rose, I've lived all over the country. The only thing I've really had is sewing. I'm self-taught and I make all my own clothes and many of my friends." Marley says giving the camera a small wave.

It's obvious that she is very nervous about being on the camera.

"See isn't she just a sweetheart, personally I'm rotting for her." Tim says. "On now to our next designer who is actually from right here in New York City."

"Hello everyone I'm the one and only Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm sure you've heard of me I'm a huge Broadway star. I've always made my own clothes and yeah I know that they're amazing. So last year some lady offered to buy some from me so I've been focusing more on designing as of late. Since I have experience being in the spot light I know I'm going to win." Rachel rambles.

She's a short maybe five foot two with long brown hair, is wearing an ugly sweater that's baggy.

"Isn't she something, I have a feeling she's going to clash with many of our other designers." Tim says shaking his head. "Now our next designer is well weird is the best way to describe him."

The camera goes onto an older man with almost no hair, glasses and is wearing a pink sweater.

"I'm Sandy Ryerson and I'm a star. I currently live in Miami, Florida with my very large doll collection." Sandy says giving the camera a very creepy smile.

"Well he's very weird isn't he." Tim says. "Our next designer is from Lima, Ohio and well I'll let you see for yourself."

"Hello everyone I'm Jacob Ben Israel. I'm Jewish so if there's any Jewish girls out there I'm single. I'm big into gossip and like to work that into my clothing. My only goal is not to be eliminated first." Jacob says. "And yes I do have an afro get over it."

Jacob is a short Jewish boy with an afro and block glasses.

"Our next designer is a little dark, but has that high fashion feel still." Tim says.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang the gothic vampire." Tina says.

She's a short Asian woman with long black hair and is dressed in all black.

"This is my dream to design beautiful dresses for all sizes. I just love to draw things even wild and crazy things and try and make them come to life. I'm hoping that this show really can catapult my career into the fast lane." Tina says.

"I like her already. Now our next designer is a bit out there in what she says, but is really sweet and talent." Tim says.

"Hello everyone I'm Brittany S. Pierce and this is my best friend Lord Tubbington." Brittany says holding up a very fat cat. "I'm so excited that I made it on this show. I didn't even really try I thought that this was a cat show so I was surprised when they asked to see my clothes. I did have some cat clothes and they liked them."

She's a very beautiful tall, blonde all American type of girl. That has striking blue eyes.

"I'm very happy to be on this show and I'm looking forward to be on this show." Brittany says all smiles.

"She's just so sweet I hope the other designers don't eat her alive." Tim says. "The next designer is not your usual designer, but I still think he has a chance."

"Hi everyone I'm Sam Evans from Kentucky. I use to be a stripper just want to get that out there. I'm not quite sure how I got into designing, but I sure have fun doing it. I'm just so happy to be on this show that I don't care where I place." Sam says.

He's a tall, buff, blue eyed all American type of guy with Justine Bieber hair. Though the one weird thing he has is a large ass mouth.

"The next designer is another young man who went to Dalton Academy." Tim says.

"Hello I'm Sebastian Smythe and I use to date one Blaine Anderson. I know he's on this show too. I'm going to beat his ass. I'm the better designer and just over all better person." Sebastian says.

He's the tallest one thus far; he's a long and length guy. He has short brown hair and smirk that can turn people's stomachs.

"As you can see we have very competitive designers. Our next one is well yet again interesting I'll let you decided what you think of her." Tim says.

A very large woman appears on camera. She seriously looks like she could rip someone in half.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I'm a pro wrestler. I got into this designing crap because I hate the shit they made me wear. I'll break anyone in half that crosses me." Lauren growls.

Tim just rolls his eyes at the camera before smiling. "Our next designer is very clean." he says.

The only thing seen is something white moving around.

"There now it's clean." a woman's voice says.

When the camera focuses back on the woman she's cleaning some grapes. She's a medium built woman with shorter red hair.

"Hello my name is Emma Pillsbury and I'm OCD." Emma says. "I like making myself clean clothes."

"Trust me her clothes are amazing even though they've been bleached several times." Tim says. "The next designer is Broadway royalty."

"Jesse St. James, I'm sure you've all heard of me. I've been performing on Broadway since I was five." Jesse says smirking, he's a medium build dude with brown curly hair. "As much as I like Broadway I enjoy making clothes more. My last Broadway play I made all the costumes."

"Our second to last designer is a young lady who I'm personally rooting for." Tim says.

"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray from Los Angeles California. This is my life and I plan on winning." Quinn says.

She's a five foot six blonde with green eyes. She's a very lovely looking girl with that All American look wearing a yellow sundress.

"Our last designer is very into fashion." Tim says.

A very flamboyantly gay shorter guy with short brown hair and brown eyes appears on the screen. He's wearing something that makes him look like he just stepped out of a magazine shoot.

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and fashion is my life. I plan on winning this show no one will get in my way." Kurt says all smiles.

"Well there you have it. You've meet all the designers tune in next week for our first episode of the season." Tim says.


	2. Weeks 1-3

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. There's going to be some time jumps in this chapter. And remember this story is focused mostly on Brittany and Santana.**

Santana walks into her room with her bag looking around to see if anyone else is here. She smiles when she realizes that she's the only one here.

"Yes I get me choice of beds." Santana says trying each bed.

"Hello!" someone shouts from the door.

"Hi," Santana says coming out.

Her mouth drops open when she see a gorgeous tall blonde. She has a huge thing for blondes.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce," Brittany says holding out her hand.

Santana just stares at the blonde her mouth wide open. She is literally unable to say anything.

"This is generally when one would introduce themselves." Brittany says staring at the very beautiful Latina standing in front of her.

"Um….yeah…." Santana says finally shaking herself out of the stopper. "Santana Lopez," she says shaking Brittany's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Santana." Brittany says giving Santana a cute smile.

"You're very pretty." Santana says still in a half daze.

"Thanks you're very pretty too." Brittany says all smiley. "So where are you sleeping?" she asks.

"Um…..why?" Santana asks wondering why this beautiful blonde is asking her this.

"Cause I want to be in the same room as you." Brittany says.

"Why?" Santana says narrowing her eyes at the beautiful blonde.

"Because I think we'll be friends and I don't want to be stuck with someone I don't like." Brittany says scrunching up her nose.

Santana can't help, but smile at the blonde. She looks so cute scrunching up her nose and trying to make a disgusting face, but failing.

"This one," Santana says pointing to the bed that has her suitcase on it.

"Cool I'll take the other bed." Brittany says flopping on the bed.

Santana just nods staring at the blonde. She gulps thinking that this is going to be a rough season for her. She can't fall for this blonde, she has to stay focused on winning.

"You're really cute when you start thinking." Brittany says getting up and wrapping Santana up in a hug.

Thankfully for Santana the door opens again and a short Asian and an older woman come in distracting Brittany.

"Hi my name is Brittany."

"Tina,"

"Emma,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the first week Santana discovers that she really hates everyone in the challenge expect for Brittany who she thinks is the single sweetest person ever. It's shocked her at how close she has become to the blonde. Nothing like this has ever happened to her before. She's never become this attached to anyone.

"Hey Sanny," Brittany says flopping down next to the Latina.

"Hey Britt, ready for our next challenge?" Santana asks smiling as the blonde leans her head against her shoulder.

"Yeah, it sad though to think that someone else will have to be going home." Brittany says.

Santana just nods wrapping her arms comforting around the blonde who is very caring and she loves it about the blonde. Personally she's glad that every week someone will be going home, but she'll comfort the blonde and pretend to sad as well. The only thing that will actually make her sad is if the blonde is eliminated.

"Though I kind of glad that that Sandy guy was eliminated he gave me the creeps." Brittany whispers.

"He gave everyone the creeps." Santana reassures her.

The first challenged had been them having to make a garment that represents who they are. They had been giving six different fabrics to use and could trade with each other if they wanted. Brittany had made a nice pair of capris, tank top and jacket that got her safe while Santana made an evening gown that got her in the top. Kurt ended up winning though with his suit design that even Santana had to admit was good.

"We have to get going!" Tina shouts knowing that Brittany and Santana are probably snuggled together on one of their beds and doesn't want to go in there in case something else is happening.

"Okay we're coming no need to shout." Santana says walking out with Brittany right behind her.

"Hey Tina, ready for this next challenge." Brittany says smiling at the Asian.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing what challenge they have for us." Tina says.

"I just hope it doesn't involve dirt." Emma says as they head out.

Santana is shocked with herself that she's being so nice to her other roommates and frankly the other designers. Even though she hates them all, but Brittany obviously she's been very nice to them all. Normally she's a bitch to anyone she doesn't like. It kind of freaks her out that she hasn't bitched anyone out.

"Hey Brittany," Sam says as they all walk into the workroom towards their stations.

"Hi Sam," Brittany cheerily says smiling at the man.

"So I-"

"Britt here I know that you wanted a banana earlier." Santana says walking over glaring at Sam.

"Thanks San," Brittany says taking the banana from her. "Later Sam," she says looping arms with Santana and heading over towards her work area.

"I wouldn't try to go there." Quinn says walking over. "It's obvious that Santana likes Brittany and Brittany likes her back. I wouldn't want to find out what Santana is capable of if you try to steal Brittany from her." she says raising her eyebrows.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe I was in the top." Brittany says bouncing into their room before deflating.

"I can your dress was amazing." Santana says smiling at the blonde.

"Though it is sad that you've lost a roommate." Brittany says pouting at the fact that Emma had been eliminated.

"That's true, I guess we could let Tina hangout with us if she wants." Santana says thinking this will make the blonde happy even though she really just wants to be around the blonde.

"Really? That's so sweet of you." Brittany says smiling at the Latina.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Santana is not the nicest person in the world. Brittany could tell from when they first met that she was a moody, guarded person that came across as bitchy and mean. She has been pleasantly surprised with how nice she's been to everyone especially her. It's made her like the Latina even more and the initial attraction she felt has grown exponentially.

"Well we wouldn't want Tina to feel left out." Santana says glad she can make the blonde feel better.

"I'll go get her." Brittany says hoping up and running over to Tina's room.

Their challenge this week had been to modernize the 80's. They were to design something modern that was inspired by the 80's. Santana had hated the challenge and had been happy to just be safe. She's extremely proud of Brittany for getting into the top especially since she seemed to struggle with her design most of the day.

"She said she's going over to hang out with the other girl designers." Brittany says pouting.

"Let's head over too." Santana says giving her a smile.

"You can stay here if you don't want to hang out with them. I know Rachel annoys you." Brittany says.

"It's okay she's not that bad. I think I can last a few hours without killing her." Santana jokes.

"Thanks Sanny," Brittany says wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Santana just smiles at the fact that Brittany just kissed her even though it's okay on the cheek. Brittany smirks knowing that affect that the kiss has on the Latina.

"We don't have to stay long; I'd rather spend the night with you than gossiping with them." Brittany says wanting to make Santana feel comfortable.

Santana lets out a huge sigh very happy that the blonde understands that she'd rather just be alone together than hanging around the other designers, but she'll try to be more social for the blonde.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The third week goes by in a flash for Santana. They have to work in teams and to no one's surprise Brittany and Santana chose to be partners. They all have to design a dress based off of a dog from the pound. Brittany loved doing this and chose a fast Australian Cattle dog mutt for her and Santana. While normally Santana hates animals she really ends up liking this one as she attacked Rachel when she tried to pet their dog. After that Santana let the dog stay by her and even convinced the production crew to let her and Brittany take the dog with them back to the apartment. They ended up being in the top with Brittany's brilliant dog design ideas and Santana's amazing sewing skills their garment was the best. Blaine and Marley ended up winning though which pissed Santana off since she absolutely hated theirs. Jacob ended up going home since he was the one who designed a god awful mini dress that Lauren tried to save with a wonderful jacket.

"I miss Daisy already." Santana pouts as they walk into their room.

"Well I talks to the pound director and said that we would like to adopt her. She said if the production crew allows us we can pick her up tomorrow." Brittany says smiling proud of herself for thinking of doing this for the Latina.

"Really?" Santana asks looking up at her hopeful.

"Yeah I figured that if that's the only dog you like then we should get it since I love animals so much." Brittany says all smiles.

"We need to convince everyone that we need the dog here." Santana says jumping up and dragging Brittany with her to the other girl's room.

Santana pounds on the door shouting for them to open up. She needs to put her blonde's plan into action now before someone else decides to adopt the only dog she's ever liked.

"God we're coming," Quinn shouts.

"Hurry up!" Santana shouts.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn asks when she opens the door.

"We need to talk to everyone." Santana says pushing her way in.

"Hi Quinn," Brittany happily says following Santana in.

"Um…hi," Quinn says shaking her head.

"Okay everyone gather around Britts and myself need all your help." Santana starts grabbing Brittany's hand.

All the girls narrow their eyes at Santana who hasn't really said anything to any of them during these first three weeks aside from her roommates and to say no when they ask her to hangout. Everyone can tell that Santana only really likes Brittany and is kind of shocked that she's actually talking to them now.

"Now I know I'm not the most friendly person in the world, but we need your help." Santana says lifting Brittany's hand up and kissing it. "We want to adopt Daisy and have her stay here with us."


	3. Week 4

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"Come here Daisy," Santana says with a smile as the dog runs over to her.

Brittany sits at the table smiling as she watches her well she's not sure what her and Santana are, but anyway she watches as Santana interacts with their dog. Yes they adopted the dog together so that means their dating right? Brittany's just so confused on what they are.

"Hey Sanny?" Brittany says causing Santana to look up at her.

"Yeah Britt Britt," Santana says getting up and walking over to her.

"Are we dating?" Brittany asks.

Santana's eyes go wide as she looks around to see if anyone is near them. Luckily Tina is hanging out with Kurt and the other girls.

"Um….why does that matter?" Santana asks not entirely sure if she wants everyone to know how much she cares for this blonde.

"Because I don't know if we are or if we aren't." Brittany simply says. "It's just I don't like no knowing especially if I have the right to beat someone up for trying to hit on my girl or not." she continues only when Santana chuckles. "Santana is this funny to you cause it's not-"

Brittany is cut off by Santana kissing her.

"Britt I highly doubt you would beat anyone up, you hate violence. And since you need to know yes we are dating. In fact I'm going to take you out on a date after the challenge." Santana kissing her lightly on the lips again.

"Okay," Brittany says a lazy smiling on her face. "I'd like that."

"Good then it's settled." Santana says going back to playing with Daisy.

Brittany just smiles as she watches her girl play with their dog. She really likes this and hopes that their relationship will extend after the show.

"Come on you two we have to go find out what challenge they have for us next." Tina says walking out of her room. "Lock the dog in your room so she doesn't eat my shoes again." she says.

"Listen I said I'm sorry and I'll buy you a new pair." Santana says leading the dog into her and Brittany's room.

"I know, but still I would like to not lose anymore shoes." Tina says.

"Don't worry Tina we'll put Daisy in our room." Brittany says glad that Santana seems to be okay with this.

"Yeah, we'll let her eat our shoes instead." Santana says coming back out.

"Thanks," Tina says giving them a smile.

"No problem," Santana says surprising Brittany and Tina by how nice she's being about this.

"That was really sweet of you San," Brittany whispers as they head out.

"She has a good point and I'm not one to bitch someone out that has a good point." Santana tells her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm sure you all are going to love where we are going." Tim says as they walk through New York.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this challenge." Santana whispers to Brittany.

"Because you hate the fact that you only have one maybe two days to make something that you'd normally want a week to complete. You Sanny are a perfectionist." Brittany whispers back.

"You know me so well." Santana says laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Behind them a few hundred feet Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are all walking together. They've become friends after discovering they all have a love for Broadway and it helps that Kurt and Blaine both love the plays Rachel has been in.

"So what do you think Santana? She seems mean, but then she seems all nice and sweet." Blaine says staring at the two women's back.

"Yeah she may be sweet to Brittany, but the rest of us I think she could care less about." Rachel says.

She's not fond of the Latina at all. Just something about her rubs Rachel the wrong way.

"I think she's interesting." Kurt says. "I think the whole bitch thing is just a front. After all when Jesse started making fun of Marley, Santana bitched him out. I think she's very guard, but overall a nice person."

"Whatever, I think you're wrong." Rachel says.

Behind them Quinn and Mercedes are walking together with Lauren and Sam right behind them.

"Rachel is really annoying I wish we could get her out." Quinn says.

"I second that," Lauren pipes in.

"I hear you sister." Mercedes says. "Maybe we should get Santana to help, she seems to put Rachel on edge." she points out.

"Santana's scary maybe we shouldn't. She yelled at me the other day when I was talking to Brittany." Sam says.

"That's because you were hitting on Brittany." Quinn says staring at him like he's an idiot.

"So, I can hit on a sweetie, single lady if I want." Sam defends.

"No not when it's obvious that Brittany and Santana have something going on between them." Mercedes says rolling her eyes at the stupid boy in front of her.

"Oh," Sam says.

"God you're all idiots, it's obvious that those two are dating and have made plans to move in together hence them other adopting that dog." Lauren says wondering why the hell she's hanging out with these losers.

"Really?" they all say not having thought of that.

"Welcome to your fourth challenge." Tim says stopping in front of a hardware store. "Yes this is your unconventional challenge and we're bringing back the hardware challenge. You'll have one day for this challenge. You all have three hundred dollars and thirty minutes to gather what you need."

They all get ready to run in which includes a few of the women taking off shoes.

"GO!" Tim shouts as they all take off.

Brittany takes off for the keys first. She already has an idea of what she wants to make. She grabs a bunch of keys before making her way over to find wire. While Brittany knows exactly what she wants most everyone else is running around grabbing everything. Santana has grabbed a bunch of duct tape and is now in the blinds grabbing several of them.

"Five minutes everyone!" Tim shouts.

Brittany has already checked out and is standing next to him.

"You really got everything you need?" Tim asks.

"Yep I do things like this all the time." Brittany says smiling.

"Britt did you have any money left over!" Santana shouts. "I need a dollar."

"Here Sanny," Brittany says walking over and giving her a dollar.

"Thanks Britt,"

"Okay everyone you need to be checking out now!" Tim shouts.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the work room everyone starts trying to figure out what they're going to make out of the items that they bought. The only one who has a clear idea is Brittany who has already started on her design.

"Wow Britt, you know what you're doing." Santana says coming over to look.

"Yeah, I knew the moment we stepped in the hardware store what I wanted to do." Brittany says stringing keys together.

"Well at least one of us knows." Santana sighs. "Good luck, I'd better go figure out what I'm making." she says giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Brittany says giving Santana a small supportive pout before going back to her keys.

Quinn is making a dress out of sandpaper. Marley is using paint and plastic wrapping. Blaine is using garbage bags and duct tape. Sam is using sheets of copper along with Lauren, Sebastian, Jesse and Mercedes. Kurt is using paint trays and screws and nails. Mercedes and Tina are both using washers, rope and metal sheets. Rachel who didn't like this challenge at all is using screen and chains.

"Hello everyone it's review time." Tim says. "And Brittany since you're the closet to the door we'll start with you."

"Hi," Brittany happily says pausing her stringing of the keys.

"So what are you making here?" Tim asks.

"A key dress," Brittany says smiling. "I think I bought every key in the store and I'm stringing them together to make a mini dress.

"Wow," is all Tim has to say.

"You don't need any help from me just keep stringing those keys together and make sure the dress is not to short." Tim reminds her before moving on.

Brittany just nods and goes back to stringing her keys together. She's really enjoying this challenge. This is what she does on a regular base's.

Tim makes his way around the room and finishes off with Santana who is frowning as she looks at her garment.

"Having a difficult time?" Tim asks walking over.

"Yes, I'm not sure what I want to do yet." Santana sighs staring at the form.

"Well you need to figure it out." Tim says.

"I'm thinking of using the blinds at the structure and covering parts of them with duct tape to give it some color." Santana says.

"I'm intrigued," Tim tells her.

"Thank you," Santana sighs.

"Now get to work, you still have a lot of work to do." Tim says heading to the front of the room. "Designers I'm really thrilled with what's going on in this room right now. Keep working, you only have six hours left and two hours tomorrow."

Brittany being more than halfway done decides to go over and talk to Santana. She wants to help the Latina out as much as possible. She would feel horrible if her time with the Latina was cut short just as they were really starting to figure out what they are.

"Hey San," Brittany softly says.

"Hey Britt, I'm really busy-"

"I know honey I just came over to say hi and tell you I really like what you're doing." Brittany softly says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Britt," Santana mumbles blushing.

"Okay I'll see you later." Brittany mumbles a smile on her face.

Santana stops her by her arm pulling her back into her, giving her a big kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for coming over to see how I'm doing. I can't wait to take you out on a date." Santana softly says to a now blushing Brittany.

"I can't wait either." Brittany says.

The rest of the day both women have a little extra something looking forward to going on a date together.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello Daisy girl." Santana says opening her room's door.

"Sanny can you take her out I'm exhausted." Brittany says flopping on her bed.

"Sure," Santana says leaning down and giving a kiss on the cheek. "Night Britt Britt, sweet dreams."

Santana quickly takes Daisy out to pee and poop as she's pretty tired as well. When she gets back up she smiles when she sees Brittany sound asleep hugging her pillow tightly. Daisy jumps up next to Brittany and curls up.

"Protect her girl." Santana whispers climbing into her bed.

Brittany who is not actually asleep anymore smiles at Santana's word. She loves how cute and protective she is of her.

"Protect both of us girls." Brittany softly whispers before falling back asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You all have two hours before we have to head down to the runway to get your model's hair and makeup done." Tim tells them.

Brittany who is now finished with her dress goes over to help Santana with hers.

"You sure you don't need help." Brittany says leaning against Santana's work table.

"I'm almost done," Santana says.

"Okay I'll just stand here watching you finish." Brittany says chuckling at the Latina.

"Fine if you're just going to stand there then you can bend these." Santana says handing Brittany a handful of blinds.

"Can do," Brittany says starting to bend the blinds.

By the time Tim comes in to get them Santana has just finished her dress. Her and Brittany walk out behind their models hand and hand. She sees no point in hiding that her and Brittany are in a relationship now well they will be after their date tonight.

"This is going to be an amazing runway." Brittany whispers all excited.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany runs into the designer's room a huge smile on her face and right into Santana's arms.

"Did you win Britt?" Santana asks holding her back slightly so she can see her face.

"YES!" Brittany shouts hugging Santana tightly.

"Way to go," Santana says as everyone else chimes in congratulations as well.

The couple stays cuddled together, Santana extremely proud of Brittany until Rachel walks in last.

"I'm out," Rachel says not seeming all too sad. "Please no one get all worked up for me I've discovered that I do have a passion for design again."

While most everyone is saying goodbye to Rachel, Santana is still cuddled into her blonde.

"I'm kind of glad she's gone now. She talks way too much." Santana whispers.

"I know even I was getting annoyed." Brittany says.

"There's a shocker you like everyone." Santana says jokingly.

"There's no one I like more than you though." Brittany says kissing the Latina's cheek.

"That's good since we're ditching this place to go on our date right now." Santana says getting up and helping Brittany up.

"Oooo, now this is a good reward for winning." Brittany says allowing Santana to lead her out into a cab.

They end up at an all night dinner. At first Santana's really pissed at herself for not thinking this through more and making reservations at a swanky restaurant that is until Brittany squeals in delight at getting to have breakfast for dinner.

"I love dinners, how did you know that this is my dream first date?" Brittany asks.

"Oh you know I like listening to you talk." Santana says feeling very lucky that Brittany likes simple little romantic things rather than huge romantic gestures.

"It's good to know that you listen to what I say." Brittany happily says.

"Of course I do baby." Santana says widening her eyes as she lets baby slip.

"I'm your baby?" Brittany asks a smile threatening to break out across her face.

"Do you want be?" Santana asks.

"Yes, but you have to ask me properly." Brittany says trying to sound stern.

"Brittany S. Pierce will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asks.

"YES!" Brittany shouts pulling Santana halfway across the table to kiss her.

Santana just smiles cause yeah she has the hottest girlfriend ever and is getting to follow her dreams of being a designer. Nothing can top this moment for her.


	4. Weeks 5-9

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, but work's been busy and I haven't found that much time to write. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of next week, but I make no promises.**

After Brittany's win and their wonderful date, they fall asleep together on Santana's bed with Daisy at their feet.

"Britt Britt," Santana softly whispers brushing some hair out of her girlfriend's face.

She loves being able to call the blonde her girlfriend.

"Sanny let me sleep." Brittany mumbles into Santana's shoulder.

"We have to get up," Santana softly says. "We only have an hour before we have to be at Parsons."

"Then wake me up ten minutes before we have to leave." Brittany yawns snuggling more into Santana.

"Okay baby," Santana whispers to a now sleeping Brittany.

Santana extracts herself from the blonde and takes Daisy out for a quick walk before feeding her. She then starts making Brittany and herself breakfast.

"Smells good in here." Tina says walking in.

"I'm making my wonderful girlfriend breakfast." Santana says flipping a pancake.

"Brittany's so lucky to have you." Tina says grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"I certainly am." Brittany says walking in.

"Here baby I made you breakfast." Santana says handing Brittany a plate.

"Yum,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany was thankful to have immunity as the next challenge was to use shoes as an inspiration. She ended up getting the most boring uninspiring shoes possible and her design ended up not being that good. Both her and Santana ended up being safe while Jesse St. James was eliminated.

"One more week down." Santana says scooping Brittany up in her arms.

"Sanny put me down." Brittany squeals wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"No way I'm carrying you straight to bed." Santana laughs.

Brittany squeals wrapping her arms tighter around Santana. She loves that the Latina can carry her.

"Sanny put me down so we can take Daisy for a walk." Brittany says as Santana carries her in.

"Okay," Santana says putting her girlfriend down.

"Come on Sanny," Brittany giggles putting a leash on Daisy.

"Hold on let's leave a note for Tina in case she comes back before we get back from our walk." Santana says always the responsible one.

Santana and Brittany walk hand and hand out with Daisy in front of them. Brittany smiles as they walk together down the street. It feels so domestic and she loves it. This is what she wants with the Latina for the rest of her life.

"I'm not looking forward to having to do another challenge tomorrow." Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.

"I'm sure it will be fun." Brittany says snuggling into the Latina's side.

They walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the walk stopping several times to let Daisy sniff. Santana's really starting to think that this is what she wants for the rest of her life. That this show and being a designer mean nothing compared to having this woman by her side for the rest of her life. She never dreamed that she would find anything like this especially on a design show, but she's so glad she has.

"You know I was thinking that maybe we should have a night out with all the other women after this next challenge." Santana says.

"That's a wonderful idea Sanny." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"I'll talk to Tina when we get back." Santana softly says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"WOOT! This is a blast, wonderful idea Santana." Mercedes shouts looping her arms around the Latina.

"Get off of me Mercedes," Santana growls only ever wanting Brittany's arms around her.

"Come on Sanny let loose, this was your idea after all." Quinn says chuckling at how uncomfortable Santana looks.

"Don't you fucking call me Sanny, I hate it." Santana growls.

"You don't hate when I call you Sanny right?" Brittany asks pouting as she walks over.

"Of course not baby, you can call me whatever you want." Santana coos wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah I love it when you call me Sanny." Santana says.

Quinn along with Lauren and Mercedes make a whipping noise, but Santana ignores it and kisses Brittany instead flipping them off.

"Very mature Santana." Quinn jokes.

Over in the far corner Tina and Marley are seated together pretending they don't know who the others are.

"Could they be any louder?" Marley softly says.

"At least you're not living with these two, they're always all over each other." Tina complains. "It's sweet most of the time, but damn is it annoying to see them making out and such."

"I'd rather deal with that than the loudness of Quinn, Mercedes and Lauren." Marley says. "I'm here to design not see who can make more noise."

"I hear you," Tina says.

Both women are very quiet and would rather not be here, but they weren't really given a choice.

"So ladies!" Mercedes shouts standing up and quieting down everyone else. "We have gotten rid of four guys thus far since Sebastian was eliminated this week leaving us only Blaine, Kurt and Sam to get rid of."

"Yes let's make sure that we get rid of all the boys so a woman will win." Quinn says.

"I'll drink to that." Santana says motioning for a bar tender to bring them shots.

They all have a drink before Lauren notices the time.

"Everyone we have to head back it's one in the morning and we have to be up at eight tomorrow." Lauren says.

"This was a wonderful idea." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear as she's draped all over her.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." Santana whispers.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The following challenge is a team challenge which they are split into two teams of five. Brittany and Santana end up on opposite teams much to Santana's shergrin. On Santana's team is Blaine, Tina, Quinn and Lauren, while on Brittany's team is Kurt, Mercedes, Marley and Sam. They have to design a five piece collection based on the future using only green products. It doesn't turn out that well as most of them miss the mark. No one is declared a winner since they weren't impressed with any of the garments. Lauren ends up being eliminated.

Luckily the next challenge is an individual challenge much to everyone's happiness. Their challenge is to make a military inspired garment. Unlike the last challenge they all make really good garments. Both Brittany and Santana end up in the top though neither of them win, Kurt does. Brittany starts crying when Tina is eliminated.

"Sanny why was she eliminated?" Brittany sobs into her shoulder.

"Because Britt Britt the judges didn't like her dress." Santana whispers kissing away a few tears on Brittany's cheeks.

"But it was pretty." Brittany sniffles curling into her girlfriend.

"I know baby, but not everyone likes the same things." Santana softly says.

"Why did they have to eliminate anyone?" Brittany asks.

"Because they have to eliminate someone every week." Santana says even though she's sure Brittany understands this. "I hope you're like this if I get eliminated." she jokes wanting to get a laugh out of the blonde.

"Sanny don't joke about that." Brittany sternly says sitting up and staring at her.

"But you would right?" Santana asks.

"Of course, I'd cry the whole rest of the time I'm here." Brittany says. "But you better not get yourself eliminated."

"I'll try my best I promise." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All the designers are standing on the runway nervously waiting to see who's on the top and bottom and who's safe.

"Quinn, Sam, you both are safe." Heidi says.

Quinn and Sam both make their way off the runway looking back at their friends. Yes all the designers now are friends even Santana who has been shocking herself with how well she's gotten along with all the other designers.

"As for the rest of you, three of you are in the top and three of you are in the bottom." Heidi says.

Brittany gulps as she looks over at Santana. She had a really hard time with this challenge and is pretty sure she's in the bottom. They had to make an outfit for Kim Kardashian to go to an event. While everyone else was very excited about this she didn't as she really just doesn't like the Kardashian's at all. It was very hard for her as she doesn't make evening wear. Santana on the other hand is sure that she has this one in the bag. Her dress is beautiful and perfectly made.

The judges talk to Marley first who they like her knee length dress. They don't like Kurt's floor length dress or Blaine's mini as neither is constructed good. Mercedes gets a glowing review for her floor length green dress that they all think is the best thing ever.

"Santana what inspired your dress." Heidi asks moving on to her.

"I really enjoying making evening dresses so when we were given this challenge I already knew what I wanted to do. Finding this wonderful blue fabric inspired me to drape it and this is what came out. I'm really proud of this dress." Santana says trying not to say that Brittany inspired her as she doesn't want the judges to know that they're dating now.

"I have to say I love your dress and really want to wear it." Heidi says.

"I've been waiting for you to show us something this good." Nina says.

More praises are heaped to Santana as the judges all love her dress.

When it comes to Brittany she cringes as she knows that she's in bottom.

"Now Brittany what inspired your dress." Heidi asks.

"I have to be honest I really had a hard time on this challenge." Brittany says.

"We can tell," Nina says.

"I just wasn't inspired at all and I have never done evening wear before." Brittany adds.

"It was obvious that you don't do evening wear as you did an unflattering calf length dress." Zack says.

"I just didn't like your dress at all." Heidi adds.

"Honestly I'm not too fond of my dress either." Brittany says.

"Thank you all, you can go back while we decide." Heidi tells them.

Santana waits until they get to lounge area before wrapping Brittany up in a hug.

"It will be okay Britt, you have to survive this week." Santana says.

Brittany just nods into Santana's chest. She hopes to god that she's not eliminated as she doesn't want to be separated from her new girlfriend yet.

Twenty minutes later they are called back out on the runway.

"One of you will be named the winner and one of you will be out." Heidi says. "Marley you are safe."

Marley smiles as she walks off.

"And the winner of this challenge who will have the last immunity is Santana." Heidi announces.

Santana is shocked that she finally won a challenge. She's very happy and yet sad as she walks off since Brittany is still up for elimination.

"Mercedes, Kurt you both are safe." Heidi says watching them walk off as well. "Now it's down to the two of you Blaine, we really didn't like your mini that was falling apart and Brittany, you weren't inspired this challenge and it was obvious. And the eliminated designer is Blaine. Which means Brittany you are safe."


	5. Week 10

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but work has been really busy lately and I haven't found any down time to write here. I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up.**

Brittany flings herself into Santana's arms sobbing at the fact that she's still here. Santana rubs her back thanking god that her girlfriend is still here.

"It's okay baby, you're still here." Santana softly whispers.

"That….was….so….scary." Brittany sobs into her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie let's get you back to the apartment. I'm sure Daisy can help cheer you up." Santana says getting up and helping Brittany up.

Santana guides her girlfriend out of Parsons and back to their apartments. She's so thankful that Brittany is still here and just wants to celebrate that fact. But she can tell that her girlfriend doesn't want to so she won't.

"What do you want to do?" Santana softly says as Daisy nuzzles up to them.

"We should probably take Daisy for a walk." Brittany says grabbing the leash.

"If that's what you want to do then we'll do it." Santana says just wanting to do whatever her girlfriend wants to do.

"I just want to spend as much time as possible together." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's side as they head out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This challenge has to be one of my personal favorites, it's the HP design your own print challenge. You'll be using something from your past as inspiration." Tim tells them. "You have an hour to design your print before we go shopping at Mood for some supplemental fabrics."

Brittany and Santana move their computers next to each other as they start designing their own prints. For the first time they both really like the challenge.

"So do you have any idea of what you're going to do?" Santana asks.

"Yeah it's going to be colorful and have a lot of lines." Brittany says. "So unicorn."

"Sounds amazing," Santana says smiling cause really it sounds so Brittany.

"What about you?" Brittany asks.

"Well I was thinking of doing something that represents my culture." Santana says.

"I'm sure it will be amazing." Brittany says giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

After that they both spend the next twenty minutes completely focused on making their designs. When the time is up both women have designs that they like and are very proud of.

"I really like your fabric." Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany as they head out of Parsons and towards Mood.

"And I really like yours." Brittany says smiling at her girlfriend.

In Mood Santana just follows Brittany along as she really doesn't have anything to get aside from a zipper and some thread. She plans on using only the fabric she designed thinking that the judges will respect that more than other fabric. Brittany on the other hand has stolen most of Santana's money to buy all sorts of colorful fabric to use with hers. She knows that her design is going to be unicorn.

"This is going to be a disaster if Brittany gets eliminated." Quinn says to Mercedes and Kurt who she's grown close to.

"You're telling me I can only imagine how mean Santana will be if Brittany isn't here to help temper her anger." Kurt says shaking his head.

"Come on guys she's not that bad. In fact I think it's cool how she can verbally smack someone down in under ten seconds flat." Mercedes says. "Plus I think she's nice once she warms up to you."

"Yeah, but she has to actually warm up to you and she seems even meaner. Look she's literally growling at Sam." Kurt says pointing over to where Sam is trying to flirt with Brittany.

"Well that's obviously Sam's own fault. I'd be pissed too if someone was trying to steal my significant other." Quinn says starting to agree more with Mercedes.

"Though I do have to agree that Santana won't be in the best of moods if Brittany gets eliminated. Let's just hope that doesn't happen until either the last challenge or never." Mercedes says.

They all make their way to the door not wanting to witness Santana tear Sam a new one. Luckily for Sam, Brittany could tell how upset her girlfriend was getting so she wraps her arms around her and lays a big fat kiss on her lips.

"I love you and only you. You don't have to worry about anyone stealing me away as that's just not possible." Brittany whispers in her ear shocking the Latina as she didn't expect her girlfriend to drop the L word yet.

With that Brittany just skips away knowing that she just blew Santana's mind and needs to give her a few moments. She's sure the Latina loves her back and will tell her when she's good and ready.

"Everyone needs to be at the checkout now." Tom shouts.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The whole rest of the work day for Santana is blown as all she can think about is that Brittany loves her. Her. Angry, mean, kid hating her. Luckily since they won't be getting their fabric they made until tomorrow she has all day tomorrow to make a kickass dress. So instead of trying to work she goes into the designer lounge to take a nap.

"Sanny come on it's time to leave." Brittany whispers shaking her girlfriend awake.

"Huh?" Santana mumbles rubbing her eyes as she looks up at Brittany. "You're really pretty." she mumbles.

"Thanks San, but it's time to leave." Brittany says helping her girlfriend up.

"Oh good, we should walk Daisy." Santana yawns.

"I asked Mercedes to walk her since you look like you're going to fall asleep standing up." Brittany softly says.

"You're the best." Santana groans as they slowly make their way back to the apartment.

Brittany puts Santana on the bed and turns about to grab and change of clothes when she turns back around Santana is out.

"You must be exhausted, sleep." Brittany whispers kissing her on the forehead.

Brittany waits for Mercedes to come back with Daisy before hitting the hay as well.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Santana is rested and in the best mood she's been in the whole time she's been on this show. Brittany is very happy that her girlfriend not only got a good night's sleep, but seems to be very happy and friendly. She didn't even glare at Sam when he tried to bring Brittany some coffee.

"It's nice to see you in such a good mood." Brittany whispers as they walk into the workroom.

"I feel rested and in an amazing mood." Santana says her arms wrapped around the blonde.

"That's good now let's go see our fabrics before we start working on our designs again." Brittany says wanting to see her fabric.

"I can't wait to see your fabric." Santana says all smiles.

The fact that Santana is being so nice is actually scaring the rest of the contestants.

"Are you sure she didn't have an accident?" Kurt asks looking over Santana warily.

"She didn't even glare at me this morning." Sam says nervously.

"I bet you she's planning something." Marley says.

"Oh be quiet at least she's not bugging us." Mercedes says.

It's all forgotten when they see their fabrics lying on their tables. For five minutes everyone is really happy gloating over their fabrics. After that they get down to business in designing their outfits. Neither Brittany or Santana really talk to each other like they normally would as both are focused on their designs. In fact that room is really quiet over all with only the sound of cutting, ripping and sewing being heard. Everyone is supper focused on trying to do their best. With only seven people left everyone can tell how hard these next few challenges are going to be.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Tim really seemed to like your dress." Santana says as they snuggle into bed together.

"Yeah it was a much better review than last week." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's chest.

"Britt have you thought about what will happen after this show?" Santana asks.

The last few days she's been really thinking about what will happen after this show is over. Will her and Brittany stay together, try a long distance relationship or will one of them move in with the other or her least favorite option is them breaking up. She can't see herself with anyone other than the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks sitting up and frowning.

"Will we stay together after the show ends? I want to be in your life Britt for the rest of mine and if for some reason you don't want to date me anymore I'll be your best friend." Santana softly says hoping that she doesn't have to suffer only being Brittany's friend.

"San where is all this coming from?" Brittany asks wondering what in the world Santana is blabbering on about.

"I just want to know what our future together holds." Santana says starting to get nervous.

"Well we'll be together, I don't care where I live so long as I can bring my cat Lord Tubbington and of course our Daisy girl here." Brittany says petting the sleeping dog on the end of their bed.

"Really?" Santana asks a little shocked that the blonde doesn't care.

"Sanny you know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Stop worrying so much." Brittany softly says.

"Okay Britt, I love you so much too." Santana says kissing her on the lips.

"Good now let's get some sleep I'm exhausted and I still have a lot to do tomorrow." Brittany yawns.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Designers this week has to be one of the best weeks we've ever had. That being said we would like to talk to all of you." Heidi says.

The judges absolutely love Kurt's little cocktail dress telling him that his fabric design of hearts is really interesting and the different sizes of hearts make it really cool. They don't though like Sam's tank and mini shorts at all. His print is also not very good as it's just big red circles that remind the judges of blood stains.

"Santana, I really like you dress and your print. You did a really good job match the seams." Nina says.

"I love how you made it look like a certain plant, but not at the same time." Heidi says careful not to say marijuana cause that's what it looks like.

Santana had decided that instead of going with her culture she'd go with her favorite thing to do before she met Brittany.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling.

The judges end up also liking Mercedes pants and jacket. Telling her that they really like the blue and purple lines that make it very interesting.

"Brittany, you have certainly redeemed yourself from last week. This is the best work you've done to date." Zack says.

Brittany's fabric would seem like it was too much as it's literally a huge rainbow, but she uses it so well that it turns out to be perfect for her long flowy sundress.

"I have to say that I didn't think I'd like this, but I do." Heidi says smiling at the blonde.

All Brittany can do is smile.

Both Marley and Quinn have bad reviews as none of the judges like their dresses and the fact that they're not made very well.

"Okay head back while we discuss things." Heidi says and they walk back into the designer longue.

Brittany walks back with Santana, both of them smiling. Since they got such good reviews it's obvious to them that neither of them will be up for elimination.

"You did really good baby." Santana whispers.

Ten minutes later they are called back out and the seven of them stand there waiting for the judges to tell them their fate.

"Kurt, you are safe." Heidi says. "Now Santana and Brittany you both did an amazing job this week. Our winner is Brittany." she happily says.

Everyone hugs the blonde and the judges can't help but smile at how happy the blonde looks.

"Santana you are also safe." Heidi says knowing that the Latina will want to go back with the blonde. "Along with you Mercedes."

They both walk back smiling, hand and hand with Mercedes following them.

"Now you remaining three have the lower scores and one of you will be eliminated." Heidi says. "Quinn you are safe."

Quinn quickly walks off the runway not wanting them to change their minds.

"Sam I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated which means Marley you are safe."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Way to go baby," Santana says clinking their glasses together as rain pours down on them, she wishes they were inside.

"Thanks," Brittany whispers blushing loving being in the rain.

Having won Brittany decided that she wanted to take her girlfriend out on date. That's how Santana ended up having a picnic with their dog in the rain in central park. She didn't like getting soaked one bit, but wasn't going to say anything to ruin her girlfriend's win. So she's sucking it up and pretending to love getting drenched.

"This is so wonderful San, I've always wanted to have a picnic in the rain." Brittany happily says.

"Well I want you to have everything you want." Santana says forcing a smile out.

"We can go inside now though; I know you hate the rain." Brittany offers feeling very loved by her girlfriend for doing this even though she hates the rain.

"No we can stay here and finish the picnic." Santana says.

"Nope, I want to do you." Brittany says hopping up and grabbing Santana's hand to pull her up.

"Wait what?!" Santana says very confused.

"I want sex, hurry up I'm really horny right now." Brittany says pulling a shocked Santana with her towards the apartment building.


	6. Weeks 11-13

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Next chapter will be the last one. I hope you all enjoy the surprises I have for this chapter and the next one which I hope to have up in the next two weeks.**

Santana stares at her girlfriend as she strips her clothes off. This is it. They're actually going to have sex. Up until now they haven't since they've had roommates and the competition to worry about, but now well now they're going to actually do it. It's not that Santana doesn't want to cause yeah Brittany is all kinds of hot, but what if for some reason Brittany doesn't enjoy having sex with her. She's really only ever been with like two people and she's positive that Brittany has been with loads of people.

"Sanny?" Brittany softly says walking over to her girlfriend. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." she says getting the feeling that maybe Santana doesn't want her like this.

"No baby, I so want you." Santana says wrapping her arms around her. "I'm just nervous this will be our first time. What if I'm bad or something." she softly admits.

"You won't be," Brittany reassures her kissing her deeply.

Brittany walks them over to the bed yanking off Santana's shirt.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany whispers removing Santana's bra and groping her breasts.

"Oh god," Santana moans shoving Brittany on the bed and kicking off her pants.

At first they just kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Santana gets bold and unclasps Brittany's bra and removes her underwear. She then kicks off her own. They stare at each other taking in each other's bodies.

"I love you so much baby." Santana softly says cupping her face and kissing her.

"I love you too." Brittany whispers into the kiss.

Santana walks her fingers down the blonde's body stopping right below her belly button.

"Can I?" Santana softly asks.

"Oh god yes, I'm so fucking wet." Brittany moans.

"Fuck baby," Santana moans when she feels how wet she is.

"I need you so bad San." Brittany moans.

Santana slowly circles her opening licking her lips before plunging her finger in causing both of them to moan. She starts pumping slowly while entering a second finger.

"Fuck San, more." Brittany moans humping into her hand.

"Tell me what you want." Santana orders.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast." Brittany moans.

Santana enters another finger and starts pumping faster. She starts rubbing the blonde's clit with her thumb. It doesn't take long before the blonde is falling over the edge.

"God that was amazing." Santana whispers staring down at her girlfriend.

"Oh the night is not over yet." Brittany whispers flipping them over.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana lies on her side staring at her amazing girlfriend. That was simply the best night of her life. She's never been with anyone like that before. She's never felt so loved before or loved anyone like that before.

"Stop staring at me." Brittany says turning to face her girlfriend.

"I can't help it you're so beautiful." Santana whispers cupping her face and kissing her.

"I love you," Brittany whispers snuggling into her naked body. "That was best night of my life."

"It was the best sex I've ever had." Santana admits blushing.

"Most definitely, but now we have to get up and go see what our next challenge is." Brittany sadly says.

"I don't want to." Santana whines.

"We have to go come on." Brittany says getting up and pulling Santana up with her.

Santana follows her into the shower perhaps cooping a feel before they have to quickly get ready. By the time they leave everyone else is waiting for them in the van.

"Nice of you two to show up." Kurt huffs.

"Oh shut it, you're just upset you weren't the last one in the van again." Santana grumbles not happy to be up.

Kurt huffs but doesn't deny it as it's totally true. He likes that all the guys are gone now as they mostly just annoyed him. He likes hanging out with the girls they get him better anyway.

"What did take you two so long?" Quinn asks wondering if she should have asked.

"We woke up late." Santana says before Brittany can say anything.

"Okay," Quinn says not quite believing them, but knowing that with these two she probably doesn't want to know.

"Let's get this show on the road." Brittany says wanting to get this challenge over with so she can have more amazing sex with her girlfriend.

They end up having a very fun challenge where they get to make over super fans. Brittany loves her super fan who tells her that she'll wear whatever Brittany thinks will look good. Santana's is more picky not wanting a dress or a skirt along with no reveling top. In the end Kurt ends up winning with his total makeover of his super fan who looked vastly different after. Quinn ends up eliminated as her dress was just blah.

"I'm sad that Quinn's gone." Brittany says as they all sit in Kurt's room drinking wine.

"Yeah, but now there's only five of us left and two challenges left before fashion week." Kurt happily says.

"As sad as it will be for two more of us to go I'm excited for the chance to show at fashion week." Marley softly says.

"I think we all are, but now it's really sad to see someone go since there's so few of us and we've become friends." Mercedes says.

Santana is being really quiet as she's actually sad that Quinn has been eliminated. Aside from Brittany, Quinn has become a close friend to her and she's very sad that she's gone.

"Do you want to go back to our apartment?" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

"No we can stay here, I just miss Quinn. You know she's become a close friend to me." Santana whispers.

"I know baby," Brittany says pulling her girlfriend into her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana sighs as she flops on the bed. This new challenge has really been draining her and she still has another day. She's in such a bad mood that even Brittany is avoiding her since she snapped at her earlier today. She kind of feels bad that she did that to her girlfriend, but she's still in such a bad mood that she's not going to apologize at all. Huffing she turns to face Daisy who just stares at her before getting up and going over to Brittany's bed.

"Oh don't be mad at me, I've had a bad day and I just want to be alone." Santana says.

Daisy just stares at her.

"Okay fine I'll go apologize to Britt." Santana huffs getting up. "Come on Daisy let's go for a walk to clear my mind before I go see Britt."

Santana walks for a good hour before returning to find her girlfriend. It doesn't take her long as she's laying in her bed.

"Hey Britt," Santana softly says.

"Hey San," Brittany huffs turning around to face the wall.

"Baby I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Santana softly says sitting down next to her.

"I didn't like it at all San, you're never mean to me." Brittany sniffles.

"I know baby and I'm sorry I lost my cool with you. I promise you that I will try my best to make sure that never happens again." Santana promises holding out her arms for her girlfriend to climb into them.

Brittany turns to look at her girlfriend. She can tell that Santana seems really sorry about how she talked to her.

"Okay," Brittany says climbing into Santana's lap.

"I love you so much baby and I'm so sorry." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too even though I'm still mad at you." Brittany softly says cuddling more into the Latina.

"And I'll do anything to make it up to you." Santana says.

"You definitely will be, but not till after this challenge is over." Brittany yawns.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana, Marley you two are in the bottom two. Santana your dress was bland and not made well and Marley your dress literally fell apart walking down the runway." Heidi tells them. "And I'm sorry Marley, but you have been eliminated which means Santana you are safe."

Santana lets out a sigh of relief and gives Marley a goodbye hug before heading back to her girlfriend.

"Sanny!" Brittany shouts running over to her.

"It's okay baby I'm safe." Santana whispers.

"Oh thank god, I was scared that you were eliminated." Brittany softly says.

"Nope, you're stuck with me for at least one more week." Santana says kissing her lightly.

"Sanny next week is our last challenge before we have to make collections for the final." Brittany happily says.

"And I'm positive that we will both be in the final." Santana says. "Now let's go back to the apartment I need to sleep after this stress day." Santana says.

Brittany just smiles snuggling into Santana so glad that they get another week together.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well now it's down to the four of you." Tim says. "I'm happy to say that our last challenge is to design an updated uptown New York look. You'll need to make at least two pieces and you have two days to do this."

"Oh thank god," Mercedes says.

The four of them all design something that is vastly different and yet fits perfectly with the challenge. All four of them are really talented and it's going to be really hard for one of them to be eliminated. After the first day none of them seem to be in trouble and they're all on track to finish with some time to spare.

"I have to say this is the most complete I've ever seen a final group before my go through." Tim says coming in and taking a look around at the designs.

After talking to each of the designers he stands in front of the room again.

"I'm so proud of all of you for making it to this point. This elimination is definitely going to be very hard for the judges. Keep working hard I'll see you all tomorrow." Tim tells them.

The rest of the day they all work very hard and at eleven they head back to the apartments.

"I'm nervous Sanny," Brittany softly says.

"Don't be no matter what we'll be together." Santana says hugging her tightly to her.

"But how if one of us is eliminated?" Brittany asks frowning.

"It won't matter because we'll be able to go home to work on our collections." Santana says.

"Oh," Brittany says tears starting to form; she doesn't want to be away from Santana at all.

"Hey baby don't cry, I wanted to wait to ask you, but will you move in with me after this?" Santana asks.

"Really?" Brittany asks a smile starting to form.

"Yes baby, I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me." Santana says. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course I'll move in with you and Daisy." Brittany happily says. "This is the best thing to ever happen to me."

The following day the judges have a very hard time deciding who's going to be in the making collections for fashion week. In the end they move Kurt, Mercedes and Santana forward eliminating Brittany. Santana balls like a baby when she hears that her girlfriend has been eliminated. Surprisingly Brittany isn't too upset; she still gets to go home with Santana which is really all she cares about since she really did make it on this show on accident.

"It's okay Sanny, I'll be waiting for you with Daisy outside." Brittany shouts.


	7. Finale

**Hello everyone sorry this last chapter took so long, but works been busy. Thanks for the reviews last chapter and for the ones for this chapter. I'm sad that this story is over now, but it's on to the next one. I'll be slowly working on an American Gladiator piece next here at work.**

Santana pulls Brittany down on the bed with her. This is the first night that they are completely alone without any cameras or other people.

"Your place is really small." Brittany says snuggling more into her girlfriend. "I really love it, it's really homey."

"I'm glad you like it though we may need to get a bigger place with you and Daisy now moving in." Santana says kissing her.

"What about Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asks.

"I guess he can move in to." Santana says dreading living with a cat.

She's not a cat person at all, but she'll deal with it for her girlfriend.

"He's going to love it here; I'll call my mom to bring him out." Brittany says smiling.

"Wait your mom's going to be coming out?" Santana asks jumping up.

"Yeah of course, someone has to bring him out and my dad would not be civil with you so it has to be my mom." Brittany says pulling Santana back down.

"Oh god your parents are going to hate me after seeing the show." Santana says starting to freak out.

"Honey relax I'm sure that my mom will love you and she'll bring my dad around." Brittany softly says kissing her.

"Okay," Santana says relaxing back into her girlfriend. "Why would your dad not like me?"

"He never likes any of my significant others." Brittany says. "But don't worry my mom will like you."

"Well at least one of them will like me." Santana says taking a deep breath.

"Everyone will love you once they get to know you and definitely after watching the show." Brittany coos kissing her girlfriend.

"Speaking of parents mine will be coming to visit in a few days." Santana says not really caring if her parents approve of Brittany or not. There's no way in hell she's ever leaving Brittany.

"Ooo I finally get to meet your mysterious parents." Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait." Santana sighs.

Brittany can tell that Santana isn't happy about her parents coming but doesn't push talking about it. One because she knows that her girlfriend doesn't want to talk about it now and second because she's tired.

"Night San,"

"Night Britt,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As it turns out the Lopez's and Pierce's arrived at Santana's small apartment at the same time. Much to Brittany's delight and Santana's dismay both sets of parents are getting along great. Santana doesn't like the idea of having her parents over more often. There's only so much of her mother she can take at a time.

"Your daughter has really calmed down my wild daughter." Maria Lopez tells Susan Pierce.

"Hopefully your daughter can keep my dreamers head out of the clouds." Susan chuckles as they watch their daughters snuggled together on the couch.

"They seem really good for each other." Frank Pierce says.

"Yes they do," Rubio Lopez agrees.

"Honey we're going back to the hotel." Susan tells her daughter. "Santana thank you for the lovely meal."

"Your welcome Mrs. Pierce are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Santana says.

"Santana please call me Susan and I don't think so I don't need to hear what you and my daughter get up to at night." Susan says causing Maria to chuckle.

"I don't need to hear that." both Frank and Rubio say at the same time.

"Come on let's go, we'll see you tomorrow before we leave." Maria says.

As soon as the parents are gone Santana flops on top of Brittany smiling.

"That went really well." Santana says smiling. "Your dad loves me."

"Yes he does," Brittany says brushing some hair out of her face.

"So tomorrow I think I might start trying to think of things for my collection." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's side. "I don't want to, but I know that three months goes by fast."

"I'll start unpacking while you do that." Brittany says looking over at Mr. Tubbington who is glaring at Daisy from his bed. "All I want you to do is design the best collection possible I'll deal with everything else."

"Thanks for everything and for just being you." Santana sighs loving having Brittany with her.

"I just want you to do the best." Brittany happily says.

"I love you more than anyone else for that." Santana says.

They spend the rest of the night watching TV and just enjoying being together. Brittany realizes that Santana's going to be very busy over the next three months and they won't be able to spend as much time as she would like together. She so proud of her and can't wait to see her show at fashion week. When she was eliminated she was a little disappointed cause yeah winning is always great, then she remembered that she made it on this show by total accident and she didn't feel so bad. Now her only goal is to help in any way needed so Santana can have the best possible collection.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tim arrives to the Lopez/Pierce apartment a month later to check up on how Santana is doing.

"Well I certainly was expecting to find the two of you together." Tim says shocked when Brittany opens Santana's door.

"I moved in with Santana the same day we left the show." Brittany happily says all smiles.

"I didn't want to live without her." Santana says shrugging.

"Well it's nice to see that you two are still together and we can now list ourselves as matchmakers too." Tim jokes.

This of course causes Brittany to crack up and Santana to just shake her head.

"Shall we go look at your collection before we do anything." Tim says.

"Sure," Santana says before turning to Brittany. "Babe can you feed Daisy so she doesn't destroy the apartment while we're gone."

"Fine, but I better see this collection before fashion week." Brittany says heading into the kitchen.

"Has she not seen your designs yet?" Tim asks as they head to a back room.

"No I want it to be completely done before she sees it." Santana says leading him in. "My inspiration has been Brittany which is why I don't want her to see it yet. She's just so fun and happy that I wanted to capture her personality and show it in my twelve piece collection. Basically it's my love for her."

"That's a very beautiful concept." Tim says wiping away a tear. "You've got a lot done." he says looking around.

She has four dresses, five tops and three pants along with two jackets complete already. On the far wall is drawings of about twenty other pieces from tops to dresses. Her fabrics are all light colors and light looking.

"How many pieces have you designed?" Tim asks.

"Probably about thirty that go into twelve complete looks." Santana tells him.

"The only one I'm not fond of is this evening dress you're working on over here. It feels really heavy compared to everything else." Tim tells her.

"Yeah I've been really struggling with it and I'm thinking of turning it into a long beach dress." Santana says.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Tim tells her. "Aside from that I love the direction you're going and my only piece of advice is to work hard to finish all your pieces."

"Thanks I've been kind of nervous thinking you might hate the collection. It's been really hard to not have Brittany come down and tell me what she thinks." Santana says letting out a happy sign.

"Now I think you said something about going somewhere, where are we headed?" Tim asks.

"Just somewhere that I've been volunteering at for a few years now." Santana says smiling.

They take Tim to the soup kitchen that Santana volunteers at along with Brittany now. He's very impressed with the Latina who the whole season up until now he just saw as a bitch. Seeing her here in her normal environment he can tell that she's really just a big old softie.

"Well ladies I have to say I'm very impressed and Santana I look forward to seeing you in two months at fashion week." Tim says.

"Thanks," Santana says waving at him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ready to get your asses kicked." Santana says as she walks into the apartment she's sharing with Kurt and Mercedes for the three days they are here getting ready for fashion week.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Santana." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"Girl it's good to see you." Mercedes says pulling Santana into a hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't be making any moves on me or my girl might get jealous." Santana says trying not smile.

"Oh shut up we all know your girl doesn't have a jealous bone in her body." Mercedes says giving her a light shove.

"Wait are you still with Brittany?" Kurt asks a little shocked.

"Of course I am, did you really think I would ever let her go." Santana says.

"I didn't, that woman seemed to be the only person who can handle your personality." Mercedes says. "She made you nicer."

"Come on let's go we still have three days to get our collections ready." Kurt says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana walks out on the runway proudly. Her collection is the last one to go. Mercedes went first, her collection was beach inspired. Kurt's collection was completely high fashion and pure black.

"Hello everyone," Santana says smiling. "I'd like to thank my family for always supporting my dreams and most of all my girlfriend Brittany who this collection is inspired by."

Santana walks off blowing her girlfriend a kiss. She watches proudly backstage as her collection walks out. This is the proudest thing she's ever created. Tim comes up next to her.

"You did a really good job." Tim tells her.

"Thanks, I just hope that Brittany likes it." Santana says.

"I'm sure she loves it." Tim says.

Brittany is sitting in the audience in complete awe of the collection her girlfriend just made. Watching it walk for the first time she can feel the love her girlfriend has for her. She smiles proudly as Santana walks out behind her models and waves at her. She quietly gets up and heads backstage.

"That was amazing Sanny." Brittany softly says coming up behind her and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Babe how'd you get back here." Santana says shocked as she hugs her woman.

"You know me I can get anywhere." Brittany says.

"I'm glad you liked it." Santana says very happy.

"Sanny I didn't like it, I loved it." Brittany says hugging her tightly.

"Good cause it's for you. Every piece I made was completely for you." Santana says.

"Sanny that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Brittany softly says.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This was a very hard decision for us as all three of your collections are amazing. They were all so unique and all well done." Heide tells them.

Santana, Mercedes and Kurt all grab each other's hands as they wait to hear who won.

"I'm very sorry to say, but Kurt you have been eliminated." Heide says giving him a sad smile.

Kurt gives each woman a hug wishing them good luck before walking off the stage.

"And that leaves us with you two Santana and Mercedes. Honestly we had a good twenty minute debate on who should win and ultimately we decided that Mercedes you are the winner of this season of project runway." Heide tells them.

Santana gives Mercedes a hug before walking off the stage. When she walks through the doors she's met by a great big hug from Brittany.

"I'm sorry Sanny." Brittany says as they keep ahold of each other as Santana turns to her parents.

"It's okay, I'm just so glad that I got show to fashion week and now my name is out there." Santana says smiling at her parents.

"We're so proud of you honey." Maria says.

"So proud," Rubio tells his daughter.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Two Weeks Later:**

"Welcome back to our reunion show. As we said before the break that we're going to talk to everyone's favorite and only couple on the show, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. Now we know that many of you want to know what this couple is up to now." Tim says.

"Oh please everyone just wants to know if they actually had sex on the show." Lauren says.

This causes them all to start cracking up as everyone's pretty sure that they did.

"I'll have you know we totally waited until we went home to do anything like that." Santana lies not wanting to admit it on TV.

"Okay let's get off this topic and instead talk about the fact that you two are still together and currently living together." Tim says.

"We certainly are." Santana says smiling.

"We actually just got a bigger apartment in the same building since Santana is so attached to her apartment building." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder. "We're together for the long haul."

"You two certainly are a lovey couple." Tim says.

By the end of the reunion they find out that Brittany was voted the fan favorite to no one's surprise.

"Before this reunion ends I want to say something." Santana says standing up. "Britt you have made me more happy than I ever thought I could be. I never imagined that I would find the love of my life on a reality TV show that has nothing to with match making. So it seems fitting that I'd do thing on that same show." she says getting down on one knee and pulling out a black box. "Brittany I know we've only been together for five months, but I know that I don't want anyone else ever so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!"

Everyone claps as Brittany tackles Santana kissing her.

"What a perfect way to end this season of Project Runway." Tim says waving as the camera goes black.


End file.
